1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a projector is provided with a construction for cooling down an optical element using cooling liquid, in order to cool down effectively the optical element such as a liquid crystal panel (refer to JP-A-2007-41412).
The projector disclosed in JP-A-2007-41412 includes an optical element holding member that is constructed to allow cooling liquid to flow in and out and holds an optical element, a liquid pumping unit which forcibly circulates the cooling liquid, and a plurality of liquid circulation members which connect the respective units and form a ring-shaped flow path to circulate the cooling liquid. The optical element is cooled down by exchanging heat with the cooling liquid circulating along the ring-shaped flow path through the optical element holding member.
However, since the liquid pumping unit is constructed as a so-called pump, the cooling liquid is intermittently pumped from the liquid pumping unit at a predetermined frequency. That is, pulsation occurs in the cooling liquid pumped from the liquid pumping unit.
In the projector disclosed in JP-A-2007-41412, the cooling liquid pumped from the liquid pumping unit directly flows into the optical element holding member through the liquid circulation members. In other words, the pulsating cooling liquid directly flows into the optical element holding member.
When the pulsating cooling liquid flows into the optical element holding member, the pulsation of the cooling liquid spreads to the optical element holding member or the optical element. Therefore, it is difficult to secure stably the image quality of a projected image.